


And Everything Falls Away

by inbetweencabs



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris loves mornings, especially when Adam's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Falls Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss.

There is nothing that makes Kris more awake than the muted brightness of the early morning light. Maybe it is because he rarely has the chance to see it, given that he is mostly awake so late into the night, in those quiet moments when the music seemed to flow out so easily without the wall of noise that surrounds his days. Being a musician makes him chase those moments of silence, of half-awake epiphanies when there is nothing but his soul speaking to him in hushed tones amidst the darkness and the empty Chinese food packages.

So actually waking up when the sun also does is a novelty for Kris, something he has almost totally forgotten that he loves. There is a certain romance to seeing the world come to life, the tell-tale sounds of the cars below his room signalling the start of a brand new day. In any other day, he would have stayed in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while but the smell of coffee from the kitchen makes him smile and get up.

He quietly walks through the living room, briefly glancing through the couch with its mess of pillows, blanket and iPod spilling to the floor. There is a small bag on the coffee table where a black shirt and a bottle of makeup remover are taken from. Wads of used Kleenex and blackened cotton balls littered the bin beside the couch, and Kris cannot help it that the mess actually makes him grin.

Kris leans against the kitchen doorway, taking in the black hair which was about a foot high the previous night but is now a stiff hairspray disaster that looks like it half-heartedly decided to come down. Adam is still wearing his black shirt from the night before but he has discarded his tight jeans and is just wearing boxers and socks with it. His fingers are tapping on the cupboard door, frowning at the breakfast food which of course only consists of Frosted Flakes.

Kris is suddenly struck at how much they have both changed. Adam looks different: he is definitely fiercer, more confident but there is also a certain amount of guarded apprehension lurking in his eyes. It has been too long since he and Adam shared a lot of time together and Kris gets it because life happens and sometimes it feels like days just blend into one long extended vacation where you meet new people and only have a vague memory of the people you have met before.

And that is why Kris was so surprised to see Adam standing at his door the previous night, all wide smiles and giddy excitement. They talked for hours – about what it is like to live in the whirlwind that their lives had become, their families and friends, their bands, the angst of just wanting to get the music they want to be known for out there. And when Adam looked at Kris to say that he had missed this, Kris realized that he also did because despite everything – the distance, the long periods of not talking, their own separate lives – they are still Kris and Adam, two guys who met and became friends, shared their dreams with each other and got lucky by actually living them.

Kris does not really know what prompted Adam to see him but he figures that Adam will tell him if he wants to. It is how they work: they never really ask but they always get the answer. Maybe through a song, a laugh, a joke. Maybe Kris would know by looking at the playlist currently playing on Adam’s iPod. But he is not in a hurry, not when Adam is in his kitchen, glaring at the coffeemaker, his freckles standing out amidst the morning light.

Adam sees him then and smiles. Kris calls him out for giving various parts of his kitchen evil looks and when Adam laughs, it feels like they just met for the first time, startled that they could make each other feel so good about themselves, about being together. They stand looking at each other for a few minutes, grins never leaving their faces. Kris walks over to Adam and puts his arms around him until everything falls away – the screams and noise of fame, the scrutiny, the pitfalls and triumphs – and all that’s left is their history coming back to life, like a half-remembered dream they had been chasing all night but could not seem to grasp once the cobwebs of sleep had gone.

Adam presses his face against Kris’s neck and when he lifts it up to press a kiss on Kris’s temple, like the way he did all those years ago, Kris suddenly knows that he may not always have mornings like this but he would always, _always_ have Adam and Adam would always have him, no matter how far the road takes them.


End file.
